A method is known from DE 10 2006 022 483 A1 for displaying a local section of a robot path predetermined via a spline method, in which a support point of the robot path to be changed, the predetermined path passing through it, and at least one direction through the support point, perpendicular to the progression of the path, can be defined. In one embodiment maximum correction limits can be shown, within which a correction of the location of the support point can be implemented.
In particular, such a change of a support point of a robot path initially predetermined by splines can lead to changes of the remaining robot path, which are unexpected for the user and/or hard to predict, particularly intuitively, and which are not desired, under certain circumstances.
As an example to this regard, FIG. 1 shows a robot path x(s), initially predetermined by splines, through predetermined support points P1 to P5. When the user changes, for example according to the method known from DE 10 2006 022 483 A1, the support point P3 in the manner indicated by the displacement arrow ΔP3:P3→P3′, this and/or a predetermination of the robot path leads via splines through the support points P1, P2, P3′, P4, and P5 to an altered robot path x′(s), indicated in FIG. 1 in dot-dash lines, which in part significantly differs from the (original) initially predetermined robot path x(s).
The object of the present invention is to improve an alteration of an initially predetermined path of a robot arrangement comprising at least one robot.